La fête des mères
by Zazou 54
Summary: On sait tous qu'Oscar est élevée comme un garçon depuis son plus bas âge. Garçon qui n'a pas besoin de l'amour de sa mère. La fête des mères y fera-t-il exception cette année? (OS) Résumé légèrement modifié


Alors je sais que ce n'est pas le moment mais comme les idées ne viennent pas et que je m'ennuie, j'ai décidé de reposter mes vielles fanfictions que j'avais déjà poster sur _ExcessFanfiction4Ever (_sous le nom de Ines) tout en les modifiant un chouia

Donc, ceci est un one-shot traitant sur la fête des mères. Je ne vous en dit pas plus ;)

Joyeux Noël si je ne reposte pas d'ici là et review?

**Bonne lecture :)**

* * *

**Disclamer: Tous les personnages présents ne m'appartiennent pas et viennent du manga "Versailles no Bara" alias "La rose de Versailles" ou encore "Lady Oscar" de Ryoko Ikeda **

* * *

**One-Shot:****La fête des mères**

**E**n cet après-midi de juin 1764, Louise de Jarjayes regardait tristement par la fenêtre, où elle pouvait apercevoir à sa guise, son dernier enfant, Oscar. En la voyant ainsi, les yeux baissés presque rougis, les doigts entremêlés et lâchant quelques soupirs, nul n'aurait pu penser que ce jour était le fête des mères. Ce jour spécial, où toutes les mères reçoivent une attention particulière de la part de leurs enfants. Cependant pour Louise, cette fête n'était pas synonyme de joie comme on se prêtait à penser, mais plutôt synonyme de tristesse.

**I**l est vrai que la jeune femme recevait des présents de toutes ses filles, seulement, une seule personne ne lui en avait jamais offert, Oscar. Par une décision du général, la jeune Oscar était élevée comme un garçon, traitée comme tel, pensait comme tel mais surtout était privée d'un amour essentiel pour le développement d'un enfant : l'amour maternel.

**L**e jour où elle avait eu vent de cette décision, Madame de Jarjayes avait beaucoup pleuré et avait prié Grand-Mère, la vielle gouvernante du château, de transmettre tout l'amour qu'elle ne pouvait donner à sa si jolie fille. Depuis celle-ci, du plus profond de son âme, espérait, chaque année, de voir apparaître ses boucles blondes ou un petit « je vous aime, mère ».

Mais rien.

Chaque année, cette journée était une déception de plus, surtout que ce n'était pas l'interdiction de son père qui l'empêchait de venir.

**U**ne petite larme roula lentement sur les douces joues de la jeune femme, bientôt suivie de ses sœurs. Perdue dans ces sombres pensées, elle n'avait pas vue que les deux enfants n'étaient plus dans la cour, aussi fut-elle surprise de les entendre dans le couloir menant à son boudoir.

- Allez André toque ! chuchota -assez fort- une petite voix autoritaire  
- Bah, pourquoi moi ? C'est ta mère Oscar. rétorqua le dénommé André  
- Parce que tu es censé être domestique ici, alors il t'est plus facile de pénétrer dans les pièces du château. Imagine que Mère ne dorme pas, que lui dirai-je ?  
- C'est bon, t'as gagné... J'y vais.

Madame de Jarjayes entendit les pas se rapprocher. Essuyant ses larmes d'un revers de la main, elle fit mine de s'être assoupie dans l'un de ses fauteuils, un livre à la main. Son cœur battait à tout rompre.  
La porte s'ouvrit et se referma aussitôt dans une plus grande discrétion.

- Ta mère dort Oscar.  
- Tu en es sur ? demanda-t-elle avec une pointe de méfiance dans la voix  
- Mais oui. Vas-y! Tu ne serais pas lâche à ce point ?  
- Idiot ! Un Jarjayes n'est pas lâche! répondit-elle en lui assénant une tape sur la tête comme Grand-Mère l'aurait fait.

**L**a porte s'ouvrit de nouveau. Louise de Jarjayes entendit Oscar se rapprocher d'elle ou alors était-ce les battements de son cœur devenu fou. Elle sentit bientôt un souffle chaud près de sa joue puis une légère pression et enfin un petit murmure.

« Je vous aime de tout mon cœur de fille et de garçon mère, même si je ne vous le dit pas. »

**L**a porte se referma enfin et Madame de Jarjayes put enfin laisser tomber ces larmes qui avaient manqué de la trahir. Sa fille était venue la voir, sa fille l'aimait de tout son cœur et l'avait embrassé. A ce moment, la jeune femme avait dû faire un effort surhumain pour lutter contre l'envie de la serrer tout contre elle. Mais le plus important était qu'Oscar l'aimait.

Oo*****oO*****Oo*****oO*****Oo*****oO*****Oo*****oO

** L**a nuit était tombée sur le château. Vérifiant qu'Oscar dormait, Louise s'approcha, l'embrassa et lui souffla au creux de l'oreille:

« Je vous aime de tout mon cœur, ma fille, même si je ne vous le montre pas souvent. »

Comme si ces mots avaient été entendus par Oscar, un léger sourire naquit sur ces lèvres.

_Zazou54_

* * *

_écrit et posté sur __"ExcessFancfiction4Ever"__ le : 02 fév. 2013_

_modifié et posté sur ce site le: 23 déc. 2013_

* * *

**J'espère que ça vous a plu ^^**

**Review comme cadeau de Noël ? :3**


End file.
